Take A Break
by bieberbaby
Summary: Justin is made to take a break from his amazing "popstar life" will his friends help him get back to the "old justin" and keep him grounded? Will he have the time of his life, or find the girl of his dreams?
1. This Can't Be Happening

Time For A Break

Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening

Justin's POV

I woke up this morning feeling positive, not much to do today apart from one photo shoot this afternoon. It was good to finally have a lay in for once. I loved this life, performing for thousands of fans every night, interviews, photo shoots, GIRLS everywhere I go who want me. I feel like it couldn't get better, but I wish I just had a normal life sometimes you know? I miss hanging out with my friends, I never have any time for a relationship, even when it's with another celebrity. I dated Selena Gomez for a while, but we were so far away from each other all the time it was too hard. Dating a regular girl is hard too, take Caitlin Beadles for example, we dated as soon as I moved to Atlanta. I started travelling a little bit, and I never got time to see her, and she didn't understand what it was like to be this busy all the time.

I shook the thoughts from my head and walked down stairs to find Scooter in the kitchen talking to my mom. They both noticed me at the same time, nether of them saying a word.

"Scooter, why are you here?"

"Justin! Don't be so rude!" My mom shouted at me. Ugh.

"Yeah, sorry… but why are you here?" I was completely confused, I would have seen him at the photo shoot later anyway.

"Justin, me and your mom need to have a word with you." We all headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You see Justin… me and Scooter decided it would be a good idea if you… uh, stayed away from this crazy popstar life for a while. No interviews, photo shoots, concerts, recording studios, nothing. You're going to take two months out of the media, away from the everything." My mom said, looking me straight in the eye, I knew she was serious about this.

"BUT WHY?" I was completely pissed, they couldn't do this to me, imagine all the girls I would be disappointing.

"You're getting away from your childhood, you're missing out on everything a normal 16 year old does, don't even bother saying your not because I've over-heard you talking to Christian about it" So suddenly she's been listening in on my conversations?

"You're getting really cocky too, you're not the same down-to-earth guy I discovered on youtube, you've changed. Everyone can see it, you're heads so big I'm surprised you could fit though the door" Scooter sniggered. He's an asshole.

"You can't do this too me? I'm Justin Bieber for crying out LOAD! I do whatever I want!" I stormed out up to my room. This can't be happening.

I grabbed my iphone and tweeted.

"I wish I was with my dad right now, he'd never do this to me"

I knew I'd get a ton of replies back, but I couldn't be bothered to answer any of them. Maybe I was changing. I lay on my bed, trying to get to sleep, hoping this was all a dream. I feel asleep, hoping I'd wake up and my mom had changed her mind.

_*** Dream ***_

"_So Justin, we hear you have been rejecting your fans just recently?" The interviewer said to me, what was he talking about?_

"_What, I would never do that to my fans, I love each, and every one of them." _

"_Well that's not what we've been told, apparently you've been going around ignoring every fan that comes up to you who asks you for a picture." They showed me a picture of myself with my hood up, walking past fans, pretending they are not there. _

"_We that's all we got time for, looks like the biebs, has totally gone fame crazy, let's hope he get's his act together before he has more haters than fans!" This bitch was crazy right? I would never do such a thing._

I woke up sweating, is this how I'm going to be if I don't take a break? I can't let this happen. I don't want to take a break, but I'm going to have to. I need my friends to keep me grounded.

I rushed downstairs to find my mom sitting on the couch, looking at some of my first performance videos from the "one time" days.

"You're right, I have changed. I'm sorry mom. I need this break otherwise I'm never going to go back to the old me." Please don't tell me she's changed her mind.

"Glad you now agree to this, what made you change your mind?" she smiled at me, thank god!

"A dream I just had, it was horrible. I was in this interview and they showed me a picture of me with my hood up, just ignoring my fans, it wasn't right!" my mom just laughed at me.

I grabbed my phone out my pocket, logged into twitter again.

"Taking a break from everything for 2 whole months! Just going to chill, get back to the old me, I'll still tweet! I love every single one of you!" I smiled, hoping this break would be amazing, I'm going to spend it acting like a normal teenager.

_**I know I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this idea just popped into my head earlier, and I had to write about it before I forgot it. Hope you like it, I like how this is going to I may post another chapter tomorrow. 3**_

_**- sophie. :)**_


	2. That's The Girl

Take A Break

Chapter 2: That's The Girl

Justin's POV

"Dude! You suck at this game!" Christian lost as Black Ops again.  
"What do you expect I've never played it before?" I pushed him over onto the ground, before turning off my Xbox and grabbing a soda. I've been hanging out with Christian everyday for this past week, it's been amazing not having people tell me what to do all the time. I've been sleeping in, hanging out with Christian, just having fun like a normal kid again. Ryan and Chaz were flying over next week to stay here the whole time I'm on this break. 8 whole weeks where I can do whatever I want, whenever I want.

"I'm bored" Christian woke me from my daydream. I turned to him.

"Let's go out!" I jumped.

"We can't, just because you're on this break doesn't mean people aren't going to recognise you" Great way to down my mood Chris, thanks.

"I'll just put on some sunglasses and have my hood up, hopefully no one will recognise me!"

"Okay, only if you're sure?"

"YES!" I jumped up, pulling Christian out the door with me.

We wondered around just talking to each other, it's been a long time since we had a chat like this, the last time was when I first broke up with Caitlin, which was really awkward because it's his sister and he's two years younger than me. That's one thing I miss about having Ryan and Chaz around me, they were the same age as me, they'd understand a bit better than him, I'm not saying Christian is a bad guy, its just I miss the other guys.

"I'm SO SORRY!" A blonde haired girl said as we both got up off the ground.

"I was daydreaming and I wasn't looking where I was going and again I'm sorry!" whoa, it was my fault I was daydreaming too.

"Shhh… girl! Chill, I was daydreaming too" She looked up and smiled at me, damn she was beautiful, she had curly blonde hair that fell across her shoulders. Big, bright, green eyes that stood out. A slim, perfect body. She seemed really cute and petite as if I could just pick her up and carry her. She was a good few inches smaller than me too. I noticed I'd been staring at her for quite some time now, but I noticed around her wrist she had a purple bracelet. Which read 'Never Say Never: Justin Bieber" SHE WAS A FAN! I couldn't decide whether to tell her, I was Justin Bieber. But I decided to anyway.

"So you're a fan of Justin Bieber then huh?" I said holding her wrist, looking at the bracelet.

"Urm, yeah, quite a big fan actually. He's really cute, and sooooo talented!" That comment made my heart smile. I wish all my fans were like this, but I knew that wasn't true. Some of my fans were crazy.

"Well, Shawty…" I took off my sunglasses and took down my hood. Reviling my identity. She grinned.

"OMG! You're Justin Bieber!" She almost did a little happy dance, she was defiantly cute.

"Yeah I am, sorry again for bumping into you, can I get your name?" I smiled at her, She smiled back with a simple reply of "Lexi". A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Look, Lexi. Usually I'm not supposed to ask fans for their phone numbers, but since I'm on a break. I'm sure I can make an exception" I winked at her, watching her blush. Cute, cute, cute, cute.

I grabbed my phone realising I had a text from Christian

"Hey man, mum called me and you seemed to be in your own little world daydreaming about something, I couldn't even get your attention! So I went back home, catch you later!"

I've been soo into Lexi I didn't even realise Christian had left before I bumped into her. Myself and Lexi swapped phone numbers and she said she had to go home.

"I'll call you later… Lexi" I waved her goodbye and headed back toward my house.

I decided not to tell anyone about her for the time being. I'll wait to see if she's even interested in me to start with.

I hung out in my room for the rest of the day, Lexi has been on my mind all day. Each time I reached for my phone, I'd get nervous and put it back down again thinking she may not want to talk to me. I grabbed my macbook and decided to tweet about her…

"Met someone special today, I can't wait to see her again!" but I deleted it all, cause it would cause a ton of people tweeting me about who this 'special girl' was.

I reached out for my phone again wanting to call Lexi. I dialled her number and waited anxiously on one end of the line. I was so nervous, since when has Justin Bieber been nervous about calling a girl? Guess she would be the first girl to cause this, she was defiantly something special. I heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello, Lexi?"

**WOOOO! This is the next chapter! Hope you like it, my chapters are not going to be as long in the story as they have in previous story's. Hope that's okay? Haha. New chapter soon! :)**

**- Soph.**


End file.
